disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy Got Your Back
Cat Boy Got Your Back is the 16th episode of Season 9. Summary Jake and Conner's rivalry becomes an annoying problem when Romeo and Luna Girl plan to plant a moon bomb in the Midnight Garden Party. Plot The episode begins with everyone leaving after school to prepare their outfits for tonight's upcoming Midnight Garden Party. Amaya, Greg, Conner, and Jake were the last ones to leave the school just to help the other students and teachers with the preparations at the park. Jake and Conner race there to see who gets there first, but then it becomes a competition. When Jake finally got there, Conner arrives last while he catches his breath and snaps at Jake for cheating. They began to argue and bicker, but they stopped when they heard Amaya and Greg who got to the park first because they took a shortcut. As the went through the gates, they find Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Barnacles, and Peso and some other friends hanging up streamers and lanterns, blowing balloons, and putting foods on the tables. Kwazii asks if any of the kids would help him hang up the streamers on the trees so Jake and Conner both volunteer, but they end up making it into a tug a war challenge that the streamer ripped and they both began to argue. Annoyed, Amaya and Greg stop the argument and takes them with them to help with the foods while Kwazii uses Decor Dazzle to finish putting up the streamers. But while testing how the midnight punch tastes, Jake suggests that the punch tastes so sweet while Conner says that it needs more sugar so he adds more of it but Jake tells him that it's fine and snatches the sugar box out of his hand. They fought over it until they knocked over the punch bowl, spilling punch all over Greg and Amaya! As they began arguing again, Amaya and Greg stopped them once again by telling them that they are sick of their rivalry and must put an end to it right now! That evening, everyone wearing masks, gowns, and suits were arriving at the party. However, when Conner, Amaya, and Greg arrive there to meet Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully at the gates, Conner is surprised to see that Jake is wearing the same outfit with the same cape. Jake snaps at Conner and calls him a copycat, but Cubby and Izzy push him back while Amaya and Greg do the same to Conner before another fight begins as they entered through the park gates to meet the Octonauts, Sofia, Callie, Peck, Toby, Doc and her toys, Miles, M.E.R.K, and Loretta. They walk over to a star-shaped piñata but they stop to find a mud puddle blocking their way, so Jake asks Conner if he could use his cape to cover up the puddle so they can get across. Conner did as told as he took off his cape and covered up the muddle so Jake can walk over it, and get it all wet and muddy which got Conner furious when all their friends walked over it and made it more dirty. Now more furious, Conner yells at Jake and picks up his cape while their friends are trying to get candy out of the piñata but Kwazii steps in between them and demands them to stop fighting and just have fun. Meanwhile, Luna Girl and Romeo are hiding behind a tree, with Luna Girl's moths carrying a full moon-shaped sphere with a timer which is actually a moon bomb! While everyone was distracted, Romeo uses his Sniff-O Whiff to make a stinky green fog that made everyone gag and cover their noses and mouths while he and Luna Girl carefully set their moon bomb. But before they could put it down, Kwazii quickly spots them even through the thick fog and he and his friends give chase. Jake and Conner catches up with Luna Girl and Romeo. Unfortunately, the fog was so thick that the villains got away so fast. As the fog cleared, Jake and Conner found themselves tangled up with each other and the two began to argue again as they untangled each other. Greg and Amaya stopped them just in the nick of time but their friends turned away from each other with their arms crossed and continued glaring at each other. When the two boys finally calmed down, Greg asks how will they transform without their pajamas, which are left at home. Luckily, Kwazii takes care of that by using his bracelet's magic to make the pajamas appear in his arm. Running to hide behind the foods table to change, they immediately transform into the PJ Masks and they went to the headquarters. Cat Boy goes to pick a vehicle and suggests that the Cat Car should be used, but when Fish Boy slid in front of him, he suggests that they need to use the Fish Sub. While they kept on arguing again, Owlette stops the boys' bickering as she suggests they use the Owl Glider instead. Trivia * This episode is based on Sync or Swim from Power Rangers Dino Charge Transcript (Everyone bursts through the doors when the end of school bell rings. Conner, Jake, Amaya, and Greg came out last) Amaya: I can't wait for tonight's Midnight Garden Party! It's gonna be the most magical time of the year! Jake: Me neither! And I can't wait to get to the park to help decorate. It was really nice of Kwazii to let us help him and the other teachers and students prepare for the party after school. Conner: And the best part, we'll be rewarded with some cookie samples after we're done. Come on, I'll race you guys there! Last one to the park is a rotten furball! (laughs as he runs off) Jake: (laughs and runs to catch up with Conner) Hey, no fair! I wanna get there first! Wait up! Conner: Ha! You can't catch me Jake, because I'm faster than you! (picks up speed) Ha ha ha! Jake: (frowns and furrows his eyebrows. Then growls angrily) Oh yeah? Well you're forgetting something! (catches up to Conner) Conner: Oh! What's that?! (he and Jake pass by Humpty Dumpty and he spins out of control) Jake: (pulls out his Mighty Captain sword) I can fly! Conner: (laughs mockingly) Oh please, how can your sword make you fly? Jake: (raises an eyebrow and smirks) Simple! (raises his sword high which starts to glow and he begins to float in the air) Haha! See you at the park, Conner! (flies off) Conner: Huh? (growls and runs even faster) (In the park, Jake lands on his feet and Conner catches up with him, breathing heavily) Conner: (shoots an angry stare at Jake) That's not fair, Jake! You cheated! Jake: (turns away from Conner and folds his arms to ignore him) So what? It was the only way to get here, so I win. Conner: No! Using your sword to make you fly was cheating, and cheaters don't win ya' know! Jake: (stomps his foot) I did not cheat! And besides, even with that super cat speed of yours, you're still too slow to even make it to the kitty litter box! Conner: (gasps and gets pissed off) YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW JAKE!!! I DIDN'T USE ANY MAGIC TO FLY HERE LIKE YOU DID SO I CAME HERE FAIR AND SQUARE, AND THAT MEANS I WIN! Jake: (shots back) No you didn't! You were only taking your time! I'm the one who won, thanks to my (raises his sword up again) Mighty Captain sword. And you only- Conner: (growls) Amaya: Oh stop it you two, it doesn't matter who wins. (Jake and Conner both spun around to find Amaya and Greg leaning on a tree) Jake and Conner: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!?!? Greg: Uh, we took a shortcut while you guys have been racing each other. Now come on, let's go and help with the decorations. (As Jake and Conner calm down, them, Greg, and Amaya head through the gates to the park and find their friends hanging up decorations and preparing the food. They approach to Kwazii who is using his levitating magic to hang up the streamers on the trees) Kwazii: Aye! Hi guys. Can anyone of you help me with the streamers? Amaya: Sure. Greg: Yeah! Jake and Conner: I'll do it for ya, Kwaz! (stops and glares at each other) Jake: Hey! I said it first! Conner: No! I wanna help with the streamers first! Kwazii: (moans in annoyance) Will you two please stop yer bickering and help me already? These streamers aren't gonna hang themselves up, ya know! (Jake and Conner stop to turn to Kwazii and then glare at each other again as the ran to the decoration box) Jake: (heads over to the box of streamers first and grabs a streamer) Me first! Conner: (grabs the end of the streamer) No! Let me! (he and Jake play tug a war with the streamer, then it rips) Jake and Conner: Aah! (falls onto their bottoms) Oof! Jake: (clutches the ripped streamer) No! (growls and stomps over to Conner) Now look what you've done! Conner: Me?! You're the one who ripped it! So it's your fault! (Greg and Amaya steps in between Jake and Conner) Amaya: Ugh, guys! It doesn't matter who's fault it is! Maybe we should go and help with the foods. (turns to Kwazii) And um, sorry about the streamers, Kwaz. Kwazii: Oh, don't worry about it Amaya. I can use my Décor Dazzle to get the streamers up. Watch! (claps his paws together and the tree gets covers in streamers) There. Jake: Wow! (eyes widen in amazement) Conner: (folds his arms and shrugs) Meh. I could've done it better myself. (Jake angrily glances at Conner as the gang heads to the table to help with the food. At the table, they saw Minnie and Daisy making some midnight punch) Minnie: (stirs the punch in the punch bowl and turns to see Jake, Conner, Greg, and Amaya coming) Oh hello, kids. Would you like to help us with our midnight punch? Daisy: Yeah. We could use some taste testers. Jake, Conner, Greg, and Amaya: Oh! Yes please! (Daisy hands each four of them a cup of the punch and they all took a sip) Jake: Mmm. This midnight punch tastes great. (licks his lips) Conner: Bleh, not sweet enough. I think it needs more sugar. (grabs the sugar box and pours some into the punch bowl) Jake: What? Conner wait! (puts his cup on the table) What are you doing? Conner: I'm just adding more sugar to the midnight punch! And the more sugar, the sweeter the punch will get! Jake: It tastes fine, Conner! It doesn't need more sugar! (snatches the sugar box away from Conner) Conner: Hey! (grabs the box away from Jake) But it's not sweet enough! It'll taste more better with more sugar. Jake: I said it's fine! (stomps his foot again) We don't need more sugar in the punch, Conner! Conner: (shots back while he continues pouring the sugar) Yes we do! Daisy: (sees a sugar mountain forming in the punch bowl) Um, Conner. I think that's enough. Jake: See? I told you! Now gimme that sugar box! (reaches for the sugar box) Conner: No! I said it'll taste better with more sugar! (pushes Jake on the face) Let me finish! Jake: No! (reaches his arm out for the sugar box) I said gimme that sugar box! Conner: Never! (As the fought over the sugar box, Conner's hand accidentally tips over the punch bowl and the midnight punch spills all over Amaya and Greg) Amaya and Greg: Ah! (gets soaked) Daisy: (gasps) Oh! Minnie: Oh! Oh dear! Amaya and Greg: (irritated) Jake! Conner! Jake and Conner: WHAT?! (their anger disappears when they saw how wet and upset their friends are. They then felt embarrassed) Jake: (turns to glare at Conner) See? Now you know what it's like when you don't listen to me! You never shouldn't poured so much sugar! Greg and Amaya: (moans in annoyance) Greg: (muttering) Here we go again. Conner: Me?! (points at Jake) You're the one who wanted your cup of punch to taste like sea water! Jake: Ugh! I told you, it tastes fine! It doesn't need more sugar! Conner: It does too! Jake: (spats back) It does not! Conner: Does too! Jake: Does not!!! Conner: DOES TOO!!!!!! (Suddenly, Amaya jumps between the boys) Amaya: Oh enough! Both of you, stop! Greg: Yeah! This rivalry is starting to get out of hand! You need to stop it right now! (Jake and Conner stopped, but then they both glared at each other and spun around from each other, with their arms crossed) Jake and Conner: Hmmph! Amaya and Greg: Ugh!!! (Later that evening, everyone arrives at the party with their suits and gowns on. Jake, Cubby, Izzy, and Skully arrive at the gates and Conner, Amaya, and Greg arrive at the same time. Just then, Conner and Jake are shocked to find that they are wearing the same outfit) Jake: Conner! What are you doing wearing the same clothes as I am?! Conner: What?! I didn't know you were wearing the same outfit as me! You just stole my idea what to wear tonight! Jake: (growls) No I didn't! You did, you copycat! Conner: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COPYCAT... YOU COPYCAT?! (Jake and Conner began to stomp toward each other, but luckily, their friends pushed them away before they could start another fight) Izzy: (laughs nervously) Okay Jake. I think Conner gets the point. Greg: (clutches onto Conner's arm) Yeah, so does Conner. Amaya: Yeah. Come on guys, let's go. Our friends are waiting for us to break the piñata. Jake: (calms down) Piñata? Count me in! Conner: (calms down also) Me too! (As they arrive at the park, they find their friends waiting for them at the piñata) Loretta: Hey guys! (waves at them) You're just in time. The piñata's all ready for a beating. 'Jake: '''Cool! I wanna break it first! '''Conner: '(pushes Jake aside) Out of the way, Captain! I'll show you how it's done! (halts to find a mud puddle blocking the way) Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs